The V Gene
by Kiko Kamia
Summary: Rumors of the V gene and its effect on humans have existed for centuries. These rumors include the origin of the vampiric race. Now, what do these rumors have to do the the Volturi and the Cullen family? -set after Eclipse- **12/29/12-Update coming soon!**


**Prologue**

There have been references in the past and present of a rare genetic anomaly known as the V-gene. The V-gene was named for the city in which research not only began, but also where the first appearance of the gene was recorded; Voltera Italy.

This gene cannot be predicted. It is not inherited or passed down through the generations of a family. It appears in both genders, in every culture, in people of every age.

The effects of this gene are not fully understood, partly due to its unpredictable nature, but more because anyone ever identified as having the gene died soon after; by suicide or murder.

**

* * *

Chapter One**

It was around midnight when Edward picked up the thoughts of one of the last vampires he wanted to have so near to Forks and Bella.

"Bella, I have to leave. I'll be back as soon as I can." Edward promised quickly and softly, hoping to not actually wake the sleeping girl.

"What is it?" Bella mumbled.

"I heard Alice call for me." He answered softly.

"Why?" She asked, sitting up, but her eyes were still barely open.

"I'm not sure." Edward chuckled lightly as Bella scowled at him. "Go back to sleep. There shouldn't be any trouble, but I'd like to go check, just in case."

Bella continued to scowl, but settled down on her bed. "If you know what's good for you, you'll be sure to be here when I wake up in the morning."

"I'll do my best." Edward promised, pressed his lips to her forehead, and made his way out the bedroom window.

Bella grumbled some more into the pillow as she drifted into the realm of dreams. "Yah ... that's right ... run ... away ..."

The entire Cullen family was assembled in the large room nearest to the front door of the house. Tension was thick in the atmosphere. It was almost tangible, like a thick, heavy fog.

"Sure, there might be only one ... thanks be for that, but what does he want? Alice, have you seen _anything_, do you know yet?" Edward asked as he paced anxiously near the piano.

"_No_, Edward, for the seventy-eight time, he's changing his mind too much, I can't see anything and keep a hold on it. I'm still not sure that I know what he wants." Alice huffed with an exasperated expression that was clearly screaming _CALM HIM DOWN ALREADY, JASPER!!!_

"Would you QUIT pacing?!" Rosalie snapped.

Edward paused. "Don't bother, Jasper. Emmett, don't even try that. If you tackle me, I'll break your neck." He continued pacing.

"It was just a thought …" Emmett mumbled as everyone else grinned.

"He's almost here." Alice announced.

"I can hear him." Edward nodded.

_Five … four … three … two … one …_

Someone rang the doorbell.

"It's open, Aro." Carslile answered before the bell chimes finished echoing.

"Ah … yes, yes, so it is! I suppose I should have known that my visit would be anything but a surprise." The black haired vampire glided into the room and continued gushing. "My friend, it has been far, far too long! Oh … why the sour faces?" He asked, noticing the less than subtle death-glares being thrown in his direction.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but just _what_ are _you_ doing here?" Edward hissed, keeping a semi-polite smile on his face.

"You must understand that we _are_ extremely curious." Eseme joined in gently, as always, trying to prevent a fight. "This is very unusual."

"Oh, of _course_! How rude of me … oh … to think that I haven't explained myself …" Aro took a deep, unneeded breath. "Well, you see, Caius and Marcus think that I've gone positively _mad_, and I suppose it is quite selfish ... but I do believe that you all may be the only ones who can help. Are you all familiar with the V-gene?"

Carslile stiffened. "What does it have to do with us?"

"What's the V-gene?" Alice asked warily.

"Well, it-" Aro began.

"Aro, I don't want my family involved in anything related to that. I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous. I refuse to put them into that situation." Carslile interrupted.

"My friend, I know you don't like this. Please, hear me out." The ancient vampire pleaded. "She's only a teenager, no more than eighteen at best. You know what her fate will be as well as I do."

"Why not send some of your guards?!" Carslile snapped, his seemingly endless patience had evaporated.

"Because they do not have the restraint, the _will-power_, that you and your family have developed. If I sent any member of my guard, there would almost certainly be additional casualties." Aro explained.

"Tell us what it is and let us decide if we want to take the risk and help." Jasper spoke up wisely.

"Carslile, we need to make some choices of our own. You're more of a father to me than my own father was, but we still need to make some of our own decisions." Rosalie agreed.

Aro sighed. "If Carslile is set on not having any of you involved, I will respect his wishes."

Carslile rubbed his temples. "How certain are you that your information is correct?"

"It's straight from Demetri himself. He's absolutely positive." Aro stated gravely. "To make matters worse, there are already those who are starting to suspect her."

"Just how correct are the images in your mind?" Edward asked Aro in a pained voice.

"I swear that you have seen only the horrid truth."

"Carslile, even if it isn't our place, we have to do _something_." Edward closed his eyes, but opened them again quickly and shook his head, as if trying to erase something horrifying.

"All of this talking, yet you've said nothing." Eseme chided softly. "Carslile, let them choose for themselves." The doctor slowly met his love's eyes and after a moment, nodded.

"Thank you, my friend, from the depths of my being. Now I suppose I need to explain what this is all about."

* * *

A/n: Well, please tell me what you think! 3 


End file.
